New Girl
by wildflower12
Summary: A new girl at Spencer Academy. Sounds harmless but when one of the boys fall for her and Chase comes back he is putting her in danger and knows he can't be with her right now but before he tells her that Chase finds out and that may destroy them both.
1. First Day of School

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Covenant only my characters.**

* * *

It was McKinzeigh Dawson's first day at Spencer Academy. Normally it would have been great a wonderful opportunity but McKinzeigh was from new money. She knew that didn't go well with the old money students at Spencer from her cousin Sarah Wenham who had gone to Spencer on scholarship and some students hadn't been to happy about it. But atleast she would have her cousin and Kate there with her right?

"McKinzeigh! Hurry up and get down here or you'll be late on your first day of school!" McKinzeigh's father yelled from the first floor of their new house in rainy Ipswich, Massachusetts.

"I'm coming!" McKinzeigh yelled down to her dad.

"Come on Kinzeigh. We'll be late." said her older brother poking his head into her room with her twin brother not far behind coming in and grabbing his twin he brought her down stairs.

"Ugh! Dalton! Don't do that!" she yelled playfully.

"Sorry sister but we gotta go." chuckled her brother Dalton.

"Is everyone here?" asked her mother playfully before her dad followed her lead.

"Jacob Scott Dawson?" asked her father as if taking roll like a school teacher.

"Here." her older brother answered simply.

"Dalton Seth Dawson?"

"Present." her twin said in a private school monotone.

"Anna McKinzeigh Dawson?" said her father using her entire name. She had always gone by her middle name not that she didn't like Anna, she did she just had always went by McKinzeigh.

"Has arrived!" she said using her trademark way of making an entrance.

"Good now off you go! Go! Go!" Shooed away her mother laughing.

**At school in her dorm.**

* * *

"Wow. These dorms are amazing." McKinzeigh said in awe.

"Yeah they are. Except for no bathrooms in the room." laughed an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh? Oh...um...who are you?" McKinzeigh asked the girl.

"Oh. I'm your new roomate or you're _my_ new roomate I guess." she laughed "Anyway I'm Malarie-Madison Cawl." she said extending her hand.

"Oh is Malarie-Madison your first--" she was cut off bye Malarie-Madison.

"Yes it is my first and middle name but I've always been called by both. Now may I ask who _you _are?" she asked

"Oh right. I'm McKinzeigh Dawson." she said extending her hand and meeting Malarie's.

"Oh. Yeah I heard there was going to be some kids named Dawson coming but I wasn't sure. So no middle name?" Malarie asked nicely.

"Yeah there is. I go by it. My full name is Anna McKinzeigh Dawson and I go bye McKinzeigh or Kinzeigh." she said just as nicely as her new friend.

"Well okay then. We better get to class if we know what's good for us." Malarie said and showed her friend to their first class.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. This is my first story for the covenant so please review and if you don't understand something just ask in your review and I'll clear things up. Please review and help me with it if you found something you didn't like. Like I said I'm new here! Thanks!**

**~wildflower~**


	2. A Party at The Dells

****

**Chapter 2: A Party at The Dells**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Covenant only my characters.**

* * *

"Hey sister."

McKinzeigh smiled when she heard the familiar voice of her twin brother behind her.

"Hey brother." she smiled before going on "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked in her best proper monotone. Her brother laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What does it look like. Homework. What are you doing in my dorm?" she asked looking up at the clock. "Visiting hours are over." she joked.

"Coming to check on my little sister. It was her first day here I wanted to make sure she was okay." he said in a concerned parent voice talking to a kindergartener.

"Oh shut it ya big lug." she smiled "Besides I'm your _twin_ sister, _not_ your _little_ sister." she told him playfully

"Ah yes but I was born first making you the little sister. Understand now?" he asked in that same concerned kindergartener parent voice.

"Oh would you stop being a moronic _twin _brother for once?" she asked him in a playfully serious tone.

"I came to tell you there is going to be a party tonight at the Dells. Me and Jacob are going and we were wondering if you were." he said

"No probably not." McKinzeigh said

"Well then I guess we will have to carry you there. See you tonite sis." Dalton said smiling at his sister before walking off.

* * *

"Hey. What are you getting ready for?" asked Malarie later that night.

"My brothers are making me go to a party down at the Dells tonight." McKinzeigh said to her friend

"Really? Cool that's where I'm going to." Malarie said seeming very happy and slightly amused that her friend couldn't stand up to her brothers.

"Really? Why are you going?" she asked Malarie with sarcastic confusion. McKinzeigh knew that her friend and Tyler were in a "relationship" well sorta.

"Oh haha. Very funny." Malarie said with a playfully angry tone.

"Well then Mal, let's go before my brother goes through with his promise and him and Jacob come and carry me to the party!" McKinzeigh smiled

**At the Dells**

* * *

"Hey! Kinzeigh! Over here!" somebody yelled to McKinzeigh.

McKinzeigh turned around to see her cousin Sarah calling her over to where she and Kate were standing.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you again. I've been so caught up in school I haven't even looked for you on campus I've just gone straight to my dorm!" McKinzeigh said causing Sarah, Kate, and Malarie to laugh.

"Well there is no need for introductions since you know Kate and we know Malarie-Madison. So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked her.

"Well give me the scoop. Who's here? What are they like? Like I said before it's wake-up, go to school, go back to dorm." McKinzeigh laughed along with her friends this time.

"Well, there is Kira who is a bitch and there is Aaron Abbot and he is a total jerk and treats girls like dirt. His entire group does so steer clear of them. Then there's--" Sarah was cut off then by Kate.

"They're here." Kate said

"The Sons of Ipswich have arrived." Malarie said laughing

"Really, now I can finally meet them." McKinzeigh said looking at the four figures coming closer to them.

"Hey baby." Tyler said to Malarie snapping her and McKinzeigh out of their conversation.

"Hey!" she yellled running into his arms

"This is my new roommate guys. Her name is Anna McKinzeigh Dawson but she goes by McKinzeigh." Malarie said taking charge

"Nice to meet you. I'm Caleb Danvers." Caleb introduced himself and extended a hand that McKinzeigh met with her's.

"Progue Parry. Good to know you." Progue said smiling and mimicked Caleb's actions with McKinzeigh

"You already know who I am. But now we have finally met." Tyler said to her knowing she would know everything about him through Malarie.

"Reid Garwin." was all Reid said before sticking out his hand a shaking McKinzeigh's.

"Im glad I finally got to meet all of you. I've heard _a lot_ about you." McKinzeigh said gesturing to Sarah, Kate, and Malarie behind her.

"Just girl stuff again?" Caleb asked Sarah laughing and all the other guys smiled and joined him in laughing.

"Yes! Just girl stuff!" Malarie, Kate, Sarah, and McKinzeigh all said in unison before laughing. Then the DJ busted in.

"Okay everybody a friend of mine said he saw cops headed this way so let's get outta here!" the DJ yelled out and everyone including them ran off to their cars to get outta there before the cops got there.

* * *

"Looks like we made it. Bye Kate! Bye Sarah!" whisper yelled McKinzeigh and Malarie together.

"Bye guys be careful don't let anyone catch you out this late!" Sarah and Kate whisper yelled back to the fleeting figures.

* * *

"Okay. Close call." Malarie said once they were back in there dorm.

"Tell me about it. But atleast we got outta there. I'm tired I'm gonna go get a shower and I'm going to bed." McKinzeigh told her roommate.

"Okay I'm going to bed. Good Night." Malarie said sleepily

"Well... me to I'll take a shower in the morning. Good Night." McKinzeigh said before falling asleep about five seconds later.

* * *

**Okay. Another chapter done. So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me. Well that's all I have to say so.....bye I guess. REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~wildflower~**


	3. Talking to Malarie

**Chapter 3: Talking to Malarie**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Covenant only my characters.**

**Ok Thank you**

**rozzieroo1**

**katespc123 and**

**Angel Of Music101 for adding my story to favorites or story alert. Thanks you guys ROCK!**

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead." McKinzeigh heard Malarie say, when McKinzeigh looked up she saw a smiling Malarie looking at her.

"Oh. Wow how much of my day have I slept away?" McKinzeigh asked still half asleep

"Not to much but if it were a school day you would be so late. It's almost 10." Malarie said looking up at a clock.

"Wow. Well what are today's plans?" McKinzeigh asked her friend.

"Well Sarah called and she wants us to all hangout together at Nicky's tonight. You up for it?" Malarie asked looking hopeful.

"Totally. I think my brothers are going up there to though so...brace yourself." McKinzeigh warned

"Hmm...I think I'll be able to protect myself." she laughed

"Yeah they're harmless... until it comes to me. They go crazy. They are a little over-protective I guess you could say." McKinzeigh stated

"A little? They watch over you like hawks! But in some ways it cute, sweet, and helpful huh?" Malarie asked

"Yeah but in others it's kinda the opposite. Well heck you should know that. Shouldn't you?" McKinzeigh asked her friend

"Yeah but I only have one protective older brother and then a little sister. Kendle Paul Cawl and Cassandra or Cassie La'Shay Cawl." she explained

"Yeah I thought you had an older brother. He's 20 right?" McKinzeigh asked begining to be a little nosy not that Malarie cared she liked it.

"Yep. And Cassie is 16. We are two years apart each 16 to 18 to 20." Malarie explained, she was a natural born leader and loved the spotlight. She wanted to be an actress. Unlike McKinzeigh who wanted to go to Harvard to become a Pediatric Doctor.

"Huh? Thats kinda cool." McKinzeigh said intrigued by her friends life.

"Yeah. Well I've been wondering something since you moved here." Malarie told her friend

"And what would that be?" McKinzeigh asked her friend ready to answer any question Malarie had.

"How did you get your house...and all your money? I don't mean to sound mean I'm truly curious." She hastened to add the last part.

"Oh. Well ya see my Aunt Alexandra died and she and my brother were the only children left in their family, all their brother and sisters had been older than them so they had already died and they,being twins,have always been close so she left us her _entire _fortune and house and well everything she had." McKinzeigh explained.

"Wow." was all Malarie could say for a moment

"Yeah. I thought it was sweet. The love my Aunt had for her twin brother, it reminds me of me and my brothers relationship." McKinzeigh told Malarie.

"How so?" Malarie asked her

"Well I would do anything for Dalton and I know he would do anything for me. And Jacob of course. Dalton, Jake, and I are all close I love them both. It's amazing isn't it. The unconditional love siblings have for each other." McKinzeigh said.

"Okay okay. Enough of that I want to get up and call both my siblings and have a sweet little reunion right now." Malarie laughed

"Okay. Oh I just got a text from Sarah she wants us to start getting ready." McKinzeigh informed her.

"Already? Really?" Malarie asked confused.

"Actually we've been talking for a while. It's almost 9:00 o'clock." McKinzeigh told Malarie after checking the time.

"Wow. We better start getting ready then. Come on I'll fix you up!" Malarie said and ran off to find them the perfect outfits.

* * *

**Okay another chapter done. I know it's short but I gotta get off I'll try to write another chapter if someone reviews. But once again thanks to all of you wonderful people who added me to story alert or favorites. You ROCK! Bye now! Oh!And I'm going to start calling McKinzeigh Kinzeigh I'm not changing her name but most people call her that in here so I'm going to start calling her Kenzeigh. And I also know that 10 A.M to 9 P.M is a long time for this short chapter but the next chapter is at Nicky's so I wanted to set up for that. Now... REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~wildflower~**


End file.
